


First Time for Everything

by Waywocket



Series: The True Stories of The Friendly Shadow [3]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Electricity, Fighting, monster death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: The first time Shadow seeing a living Freak face to face.
Series: The True Stories of The Friendly Shadow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898269
Kudos: 7





	First Time for Everything

He’d seen pictures of them before, even parts of the corpses they brought in to examine. But nothing prepared him for the real thing. Not when it was looming over him and breathing into his face.

The Freak towered over him by more than a head. The large hands, larger than the other set and larger than he’d ever seen, grabbed his shoulders tightly. The metal creaked under their palms, and he feared he was going to be crushed to death. If the restriction on his lungs didn’t suffocate him first.

Even as fear ran through him, he didn’t know what the Freak was thinking. Holding him tightly and lifting him up, they looked at him with large, vacant eyes. Not a hint of emotion behind them.

He wondered if Freaks even had feelings as this one tilted their head, ever so slightly to the left. The Freak seemed to be studying him? It wasn’t like Shadow was something anyone saw every day. This was his chance.

While they studied his face, Shadow grabbed his gun and shot at the Freak’s chest.

They barked out in pain and dropped him with a thud. He didn’t have time to catch his breath as he was quickly rolling away as heavy hands fell where he had landed.

Getting to his feet, he shot again, trying to get the Freak down. When they didn’t fall, he cursed under his breath before he flew back from another heavy swing. Crashing into a brick wall, he felt his breath leave his lungs.

Futility gasping for air, it was all he could do to duck when they charged him again. The Freak had him on the ropes. Shadow was going to need to get creative if he wanted to survive.

Another blow and narrow miss, and he was running, frantically looking for something, anything, to give him an edge. When he found it, he could have cried out in relief! An electrical panel on a small restaurant wall. He ran for it.

And the Freak followed.

This was going to work, it had to, he told himself as he skidded to a stop in front of the bulky metal box. As the Freak charged him, he held his ground and took aim at them.

A deep breath, he ignored the way he could hear his heart beating in his ears. When they got close enough, he pulled the trigger, a shot ringing out and hitting the Freak in the face. 

Blinded and in pain, they flailed and swung wildly. A large claw dug its way into the electric box, shooting an electric current through the monster. They howled and thrashed in pain until the only thing left was the twitching of current the rest of them fried and dead.

The building’s power went out, and so did the street light above Shadow. The only lights left were the ones on his face and the barrel of his revolver as it charged, still level with the beast’s head.

“Shadow,” soothed Hive.

“Shadow, they're dead, you’ve done it.”

Slowly, the revolver lowered and went dark again. Putting the dimmed gun back in its holster Shadow took a deep breath and came back to himself.

“Right. Sorry about the power.”

Hive tutted on the other end. “It is troublesome, but we’ll have Handymen out before long to take care of it. I suppose it’s an acceptable margin of damage. Very clever, Shadow.”

A grunt, more desperation, and cleverness, but he was alive, and so were the citizens, that was all that mattered. He waited for the Handymen before turning to leave. He needed a drink.


End file.
